Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 26 - Behind the Voice Actors of the Cast in English, French, German, and Spanish
Here is part twenty six of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * Narrator: Attention! Let's follow the hairstyles and voice actors in English, French, German, and Spanish. * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+9.5) * Toby as Murfy - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake - Radar Overseer Jimmy (Diego Loquendo V1) (-10) * Bertie as Polokus - Robosoft 3 (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroines) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Rosie as Tily - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies - Radar Overseer Hank, Radar Overseer The Reverend Blue Jeans, Radar Overseer Guy, Microsoft Mike (+10), Robosoft 2, and Radar Overseer Jimmy (Roberto Loquendo V1, Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Luca Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), and Carlos Loquendo V1) * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10), Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10), Radar Overseer Abby (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), and Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10)) * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy - Radar Overseer The Reverend Blue Jeans (+5) (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+5) * Sir Handel as Hardrox - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) - Microsoft Mary (Paola Loquendo V1) (+10) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) - Radar Overseer Scotty (Diego Loquendo V1) * James as The Musician (Both vain) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+5) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) - Dave Loquendo V1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) - Simon Loquendo V1 (Diego Loquendo V1) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) - Devil (Roberto Loquendo V1) * BoCo as Photographer - Radar Overseer Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer - AT&T Rich (Felipe Loquendo V1) * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) - Mike in Stadium (Luca Loquendo V1) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) - Microsoft Mike (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) - AT&T Mike (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) - Robosoft 3 (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Daisy as Razorwife - Robosoft 4 (Carmen Loquendo V1) (-10) * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens - Radar Overseer Guy (Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) * Arry as Axel - Radar Overseer Jimmy (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-9.5) * Bert as Foutch - Radar Overseer Hank (Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) - Robosoft 2 (Juan Loquendo V1) (+5) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates - L&H Sidney, L&H Peter, L&H Eddie, Microsoft Sam, and Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo, Carlos Loquendo, Diego Loquendo, Juan Loquendo, and Roberto Loquendo) (+10, +5, -5, -10, and -9.5) * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) - Simon Loquendo V1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (-9.5) * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) - L&H Douglas (-10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (-10) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) - Robosoft 5 (Paola Loquendo V1) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) - L&H Biff (Marcello Loquendo V1) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens - L&H Biff, L&H Douglas, L&H Amos, and L&H Alex (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1, and Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Smudger as Ales Mansay - Robosoft 1 (-10) (Marcello Loquendo V1) * Lady as Uglette (Both wifes to Percy and Globox) - Robosoft 6 (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10.5) * Bulstrode as Grolem 13 - AT&T Ray (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) * Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Mavis as Big Mama - She Devil (Carmen Loquendo V1) (-10) * Belle as Raybeauty - Robosoft 6 (Paola Loquendo V1) * Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Narrator - Robosoft 2 (Carlos Loquendo V1) Notes: * Thomas's first lightsaber is blue since he has a pistol gun, and when he picks up another pistol gun and another lightsaber in the Woods of Light, his second lightsaber is green in the first full length movie. * Thomas has elf ears, a black cat's nose, long monkey's tail, and rabbit's tail on his monkey's tail. * Percy has monkey ears, a black dog's nose, a squrriel's tail. * The engine that Percy escapes, and that Donald, Douglas, and Oliver pilot in the train chase, is Caledonian 0-6-0 No. 828, the sole survivor of 96 examples of the 812 class 0-6-0 tender engines, which is hauling the Strathspey Clansman with six coaches. * The pursuing locomotive that Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Daisy, and S.C.Ruffey pilot to capture Percy is named E.V. Cooper Engineer, an LMS Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 locomotive, of seven examples preserved, like 46428, still to steam, 46441 and 46443, on display, 46447, restored to full working order, The Carmyllie Pilot, still to steam, and Blossom, preserved as well. * As the train runs toward a long viaduct, Percy jumps off the engine's footplate, and in the far away next shot, as the pursuing locomotive is chasing the Strathspey Clansman, is still in the engine's cab. * When Donald, Douglas, and Oliver, who are on the Caledonian engine, struggle to help Percy escape the villains, who caught Thomas, the workers pile on more coal, and shovel it into the engine's furnace furiously, and when the furnace roars, while the sparks fly, as the engine leaps and swings, he speeds up and feels as if he might glow red and fall apart at a high speed. * The sound effects, that are used in this sequence, are ray2_sfx, sounds_light.zip, soundsblaster.zip, troopervoices.zip, troopervoices2.zip, soundsforce.zip, soundsforce2.zip, Train Sounds from Steamsounds and GreatWestern.org.uk, Evil Laughing Sound Effects, Cartoon Sound Effects, Looney Tunes Sounds, and some soundtrack from video games. * The Soundtrack is from Rayman 2: The Great Escape used in Thomas 2: The Great Escape. Category:Daniel Pineda